


Good Girl Gone Bad

by dustnbonesss



Category: Guns N' Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustnbonesss/pseuds/dustnbonesss
Summary: You’re known for being a goody two shoes, it’s something Axl’s always taunted you about. Tonight, you were getting sick of it, so you decided to show him exactly how bad you can be. Smut included.
Relationships: Axl Rose/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Good Girl Gone Bad

It wasn’t that you hated Axl Rose or anything, but god was he irritating sometimes. You mused over your thoughts as you walked through a local nightclub, martini in one hand which you were being very careful not to spill. You’d noticed him sitting at a table with his friends, one of them being the person who had invited you to come out tonight. You sighed, you’d have to go over eventually.

You downed the remainder of your drink and headed over to the bar, you’d done a few shots already so liquid courage was in your favour tonight as you requested one more martini and made your way over to the table. Duff, who had pleaded for you to come out and let your hair down, noticed you immediately and stood from the table.

“Y/N! Hey, you made it!” he grinned as he drunkenly threw an arm over your shoulder as a way of greeting you.

“Hey, Duff. Hey, guys,” you smiled as you spoke, your eyes meeting everybody’s but Axl’s.

He had his eyebrows raised as he looked over your appearance, he hadn’t expected you to show up at all. As he took in the short dress and wild hair, he smirked to himself.

“What’s a good girl like you doing here?” he teased, that arrogant tone seeping through his words as Duff let you get into the booth. You were stuck between him and Axl, great.

“Play nice, Ax,” Slash warned, although his speech was a little slurred so it wasn’t as if anybody was going to take a threat from him seriously.

You ignored Axl’s question and turned your attention to Duff, letting him fill you in on what had been happening lately. You’d been so busy helping out with the family business that you hadn’t seen him in weeks, so there was a lot of gossip to get through.

Giggling as you sipped on your martini, Duff announced he was going out for a smoke. You didn’t smoke, so when everybody but you and Axl left the table you were stuck really wishing you did. You looked everywhere but at him, trying your hardest to keep your attention occupied as he tapped at the table mindlessly.

“So, you didn’t answer my question.”

“I think it’s obvious, Axl, I’m having a drink. What else would I be doing here?” you muttered in response, keeping your eyes on the various bodies grinding against each other on the dancefloor.

“Daddy’s money running out? Can’t afford them penthouse bars anymore?” he rolled his eyes, you took a deep breath and closed your eyes for a few moments.

Axl had a habit of picking on you for your upbringing, every other word out of his mouth was a snide comment about how good you were or how much money your family had. You were getting real tired of it, he was absolutely the most frustrating man you’d ever met. What was worse was that you also found him immensely attractive, you’d spent many nights dreaming of him coming into your room and fucking you into the headboard, not that you’d ever admitted that to anybody. He had the bad boy aura going on, and you found it to be such a turn on.

Maybe he needed to be shown that you weren’t the good girl he thought you were, maybe it would shut him up if you put him in his place once and for all. Nerves would be running wild within you if it wasn’t for the level of intoxication you’d put yourself at, so rejection never crossed your mind once as you placed your drink on the table and turned towards him.

“What? Did I hit a soft spot, goody two shoes?” his smug grin was about to be wiped off his face, you were going to make sure of that.

You raised one eyebrow, letting the hand that had been resting on your lap slowly trail over to his lap instead. When you placed it firmly on his thigh, he looked down at it in question before glancing back up at you. The smirk on his face let you know he didn’t think you were capable of what you were threatening to do, boy was he wrong. You slid your hand across his thigh, it was now dangerously close to his crotch, but you didn’t stop. You ran your hand over it, palming ever so gently as you maintained your eye contact with him.

“What? You think fondling me over my jeans is gonna change my mind?”

He talks too much, that was the conclusion you came to. You glanced around to check if anybody was watching, it was pretty dark in the corner of the club you were in so they wouldn’t have been able to see anyway. Without hesitation, you popped open the button to his jeans and slid down his zipper, he was already beginning to get hard.

A sultry smile crossed your lips as you noticed it, his unbelieving expression still hadn’t left his face, not until you reached into his boxers and pulled his cock out. He then looked around too, probably checking the same thing you had done a few moments ago. You brought your hand up to your mouth and licked the palm, the action catching his attention again, you could almost see his eyes darkening with lust as you wrapped your hand around him and began stroking his cock at an agonisingly slow pace.

You kept away from the head, you knew that was where the most pleasure would be so you were keen to drag it out as long as possible. He threw his head back in frustration, a quiet groan leaving his lips as he tried to buck his hips up into your hand.

“Don’t fucking tease me,” he whined, he had yet to realise he was exactly where you wanted him.

You smiled innocently and ran your thumb across his slit, forcing his head to snap back down and watch as your palm began rotating across the head in rhythm to the music playing.

“Fuck,” he whispered to himself as you pulled your hand away and licked the pre-cum off of it, smirking at him the entire time.

Just as he was about to say something else, the boys all returned but with an added buddy they’d made while they were out smoking.

“Hey, Y/N, you’re gonna have to sit on someone’s lap. Not enough room for all of us,” Duff smiled, you wasted no time in shifting yourself onto Axl’s lap, who hadn’t even had time to tuck himself away yet.

Your dress was just about long enough to cover up the fact his jeans were undone, he made sure to tug it as low as it could go to keep himself covered. Shock was an expression both Duff and Slash wore as you’d climbed onto Axl’s lap, but they were just glad you hadn’t killed each other while they were away. You pondered what your next moves could be, it was a little riskier now you were at a full table but it was still pretty dark and you knew you couldn’t give up yet.

“Goody two shoes, hm?” you mumbled just low enough for Axl to hear, cautiously reaching down and lifting your self up, lining his cock up at your entrance. You hadn’t worn underwear tonight, you never did when you went clubbing, it just made going to the bathroom ten times harder for you. His eyes widened when he realised what you were doing, and they became half lidded once he’d realised how wet you were without being touched.

You sat down swiftly, Axl’s cock buried deep within you as you came down. It took everything in you not to moan at the feeling, you merely rested both elbows on the table and pretended to be engaged in the current conversation as your hips subtly began to rock against him.

His hands had flown to your waist, holding on tightly as his hips instinctively jerked forward. You could hear him beginning to pant behind you, sending jolts of excitement through your veins every time the breathing quickened. You clenched around him purposefully, attempting to bring him as close to the edge as you possibly could.

It was working, he was now bucking his hips up as much as he could without getting caught. He didn’t even fake interest in the band’s conversation, his mind too consumed with you as his release started to inch closer.

“I’m gonna cum…are you on the pill?” he questioned, his voice slightly broken in places as he struggled to keep his composure.

You nodded your head quickly, letting him know he was safe to continue.

“Fuck, good girls don’t take the pill,” he teased again, now rocking his hips up as fast as possible. How none of the guys had caught on yet was beyond you, but they were all incredibly drunk so either way they wouldn’t remember it in the morning anyway. Just as Axl leaned his forehead against your back, ready to shoot his cum inside you, you hastily pulled off of him.

“I need to use the bathroom, can I get out?” you grinned, watching Duff and Steven move from their seats so you could leave the booth. Axl sat with his jaw hung open, his eyes blown with a mixture of lust and anger at your sudden exit. He tucked himself in as fast as he could once you’d got up and made his way out of the booth too.

“I might as well go while everyone’s up,” he muttered, but you’d already started walking away, a satisfied smile on your lips.

Just before you could enter the bathroom, a pair of hands pulled you towards them and slammed you against the wall.

“What the fuck, Y/N?” Axl’s agitation was evident, his face incredibly close to yours and his hips pressed against your stomach.

“What’s wrong, Axl? I’m sure there’s a goody two shoes around here somewhere that’ll finish you off,” an amused smile was playing at your lips, something he didn’t appreciate.

“You’re going to finish me off, we’re going to my hotel,” he spoke, it wasn’t up for debate, he merely grabbed your hand and began leading you out of the club. You could’ve squealed in delight at the thought, eagerly following along while trying to maintain a cool expression.

\---

The journey to Axl’s hotel was silent, it wasn’t located too far away so you were there within minutes. He didn’t bother to look your way once as he continued pulling you towards his room, fumbling a little with the key as he unlocked the door and pushed you inside.

You glanced around, there were a few empty bottles of vodka lining his nightstand but other than that it was relatively tidy. He didn’t give you much time to observe, slamming the door shut and pulling you in once the flickering lights had adjusted.

“On your knees,” he spoke with an almost commanding tone, you obliged nevertheless and dropped down immediately as he pulled his jeans and boxers down. He guided the flushed tip of his cock between your lips, which you wrapped around them as you peered up at him through your lashes.

His chest was rising and falling dramatically as you swirled your tongue around the head, your hands held at his thighs to keep yourself balanced as you began to bob your head at a relatively quick pace. He’d been so close in the club, his rolling of the hips told you he was still teetering on the edge as you took more of him into your mouth until you felt the tip hit the back of your throat.

His hands threaded through your hair, his eyes falling shut as he groaned quietly to himself, hips continuing to rock forwards and meet every bob of your head. You swallowed and moaned around him, sending vibrations through him which had him gasping in surprise.

“Just like that, baby girl, keep going,” he grumbled, the grip on your hair becoming tighter as he started pulling on it.

You made sure to keep your breathing even, trying to keep your gag reflex under control. Your name fell from his lips, just as a cough attempted to rip from your throat. You couldn’t help the quiet squeal that came out, sending more vibrations through him, but he pulled you off of him as soon as he’d heard it.

He smirked down at you as you wiped your mouth with the back of your hand, gazing up at him as you waited for him to instruct you on what to do next. He glanced between you and the bed, considering his options, but decided against giving you such comfort after what you’d done to him.

Pulling you up to your feet, he gazed over your figure for a few moments before telling you to undress. You did so, stumbling to pull the dress from your body and flinging it across the room without a care in the world about where it ended up. He’d taken off his own clothes in the meantime, eyes still glued to you as he’d done so.

Pushing you roughly against the wall, Axl’s lips were attached to your neck in no time. You responded with a quiet gasp, the action having caught you by surprise, which only urged him to begin biting and nipping at pieces of your soft skin. His hands in the meantime had travelled downwards and hoisted you up, back firmly pressed against the wall as your legs hooked around his waist.

“Not such a tease now, hm?” he mumbled against your skin, swiftly lining himself up and slamming into you with as much force as he could muster up.

You moaned loudly at the feeling of him filling you up, your hands clutching at his biceps as he began repeatedly thrusting into you at a fast pace. He pulled his head away from your neck so he could look at you, his eyes still blown with a deep lust as he pounded away in an attempt to chase the release he’d been so desperate for all night.

One particular shift of his hips had caused him to crash into your g-spot, forcing a loud cry of his name to fill the air as your head tilted backwards and hit the wall behind you. He smirked, watching you unravel under his fingertips, and continued to rock his hips up against the same spot. You’d been on the brink of orgasm just from sucking him off, so you weren’t at all surprised when pleasure began rushing through every inch of your body.

“Ax…I…” you whimpered out, trying to give him a signal that you were close.

“Nu-uh, not until I cum, got it?” he taunted, although he still had the smirk stuck to his face as he spoke. It was your punishment for what you’d put him through tonight.

You whined loudly, trying to focus on anything but the feeling of him moving inside of you as you tried your utmost best to keep your orgasm from hitting. Your eyes landed on a vase across the room, you tried to study the pattern in order to keep your mind occupied but he quickened his thrusts, throwing all of your efforts out of the window.

“Fuck, baby girl, I’m gonna fucking…” he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence as a moan replaced the words that were meant to leave his lips next. His high hit him, the sensation of his cum shooting inside of you completely setting you off too as your body trembled and your walls tightened around him.

He began slowing down his thrusts, letting you both finish riding out your orgasms together. When he was finished, he gently let you down onto your feet after pulling himself out of you.

“Good girl,” he murmured, a playful smile gracing his lips this time.

Somehow, you didn’t mind that nickname anymore.


End file.
